Avatar: Ashes of The Wake
by draconas88
Summary: The king doesn't have power anymore, the good prince has taken the throne, that doesn't mean there aren't still loyalists to the to the old old rule, this is a very grown up continuation to the series VERY NSFW contains Gore, Romance and adult situations


Avatar: the last air bender The next avatar

Water, earth, fire, air 

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony then…the fire nation attacked

Only the Avatar master all four elements could stop the fire Nation. But when the world needed him most, he vanished…

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation war is almost over. Four years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to aide in the fight against the Fire Nation, one year ago the Fire Nation fell, but now they are trying to retake what they lost.

This is the story of the aftermath of the war.

_(Scene opens with a lake view with Mt Makapu in background with a full moon high above it. Point of view pans in to reveal Aang and Katara sitting on the lake shore. Appa can be seen in the back ground behind some trees in a clearing with a stone pyramid nearby and some clothes on a line tied to some trees.)_

'_Aang and I have grown close in the years since the blue spirit killed fire lord Ozai, leaving the fire nation in anarchy, Aang has re-grown his hair to his shoulders, I like his hair long_.'

Katara looked up at Aang with a loving expression on her face while lying on her back with her head in Aang's lap and ran her hand down the side of his face Aang looking back at her face kissed her on the forehead making her feel special like none of it mattered any more.

Aang lazily bent some water from the lake around Katara's neck and froze it making a necklace and a pendent in the shape of a heart Katara now crawled up to Aang's face and passionately kissed him on the lips then Sokka sprung up from his sleeping bag startling the lovers screaming "OWL! THE OWL'S EATNG ME!" Katara and Aang laughed at him when he fell off the top of Appa and when he realized there was no owl in sight told Aang and Katara "shut up nothing happened go back to sleep!".

Toph now awoken by sokka's ranting climbed out of her pyramid in the nude her skin whiter than the clouds in the moonlight. Aang having the decency to turned around and faced the ground while Sokka just stared at the nude teen in front of him in all of her radiant glory Sokka started blushing and drooling at the sight of her and started making his way towards her looking like a caterpillar Toph then turned her body direction facing Sokka and slammed her foot on the ground making the ground in front of her in the shape of a ball then booted it towards Sokka and veering up at the last and second Sokka let out a sigh of relief and Toph asked Katara "could you please find some clothes for me it's cold?" Then a whistling sound filled the air and the ball of rock smashed Sokka in the head knocking him out Toph then said "thank you Aang for not looking or it now would be coming for you next and thanks for washing my kimono Katara" Aang had let out a small chuckle followed by Katara throwing a snow ball at Aang while wrapping Toph in her kimono and she returned to her pyramid to sleep some more Toph now lying in between sleep an being awake watched Aang and Katara embrace each other and with a smile muttered "I knew you two would make a good couple…" then dozed off.

_(Pan from the clearing to a hill not too far away to show a make shift guard tower built into the side of the tree with someone watching with a telescope.)_

An all too familiar person with a burn on the right side of their face is watching Aang earth bending then got up threw the telescope from the scout tower smashing it and stormed off muttering in a venomous tone "I will get you Avatar! I swear on my fathers grave I will get you…Just you wait…".

_(Pan from the tree back to the clearing.)_

Aang now setting sokka on a freshly earth bent bed checking if any permanent damage was done while Katara was bending an ice pack Aang asked Katara "have you ever thought about kids?" the bag Katara had exploded at the statement looking at Aang slightly blushing said "not really why now?" "Well I was just thinking…all those poor kids…who are having their lives destroyed by the Phoenix Nomads…they wouldn't be suffering now if Zuko hadn't been so pig headed and let me join his crusade by now we could be living normal lives and the war would be over…what do you think?" "Have you tried asking zuko's uncle if he can give you a good word" "no…" "Well I think you should ask him" "why?" said Aang with a puzzled look on his face "the last time I saw Zuko and his uncle they seemed pretty chummy" "I wonder where would he be about now?" "I have an idea where he might be" "cool! Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" "Not yet Aang we still have to wait for the sun to come up" "ok but when the sun comes up were going straight after breakfast!" "Ok…Aang now lets go to sleep…together".

Aang slightly blushing and looking into her eyes holding her hands standing in the clearing with his entire body unmoving. His breath was short, his throat parched, and their hearts heavy. His entire being had been frozen at that moment, not paralyzed by the night breeze, but by the words spoken to him by his loved one. He stood there and finally breaking the silence said "Katara…do you want me to make love to you?" Katara knew how to react after hearing these words, just the thought of having the one she had long adored finally say these words to her always painted her cheeks with a stroke of pink, and now, finally in reality, the one she loved had finally said it. Her body began to tremble with anticipation, Katara began to speak "Aang, if you don't want to, I understand," "yes, I've thought about this for a long time…almost as long as I knew you I always felt something for you…so lets take the last step" "Aang This is something that can never be undone. After we've made love, nothing will ever be the same again. It's a really big step, one that can forever change how we look at one another. If you're happy with the way things are now between us, then we can just forget about what was brought up this night and-" Aang stepped ford and kissed Katara on the lips and said, "let's go take the final step…" "…Ok let's take it together" and lifted her in a bridal fashion and bent a small cabin made of earth and air bended the sleeping bags off the ground and into the room and bent a door behind them as he entered.

_(Snap to inside the room.)_

I've been called vain, self-centered, and beautiful, but it never meant anything until I fell in love with Aang. Everything I wanted was found when I gazed into those innocent eyes of his. Aang siting on the bed watched Katara as she let down her hair in the moonlight then turned around and took off her top and skirt showing her blue silk bra and panties then unfastened her bra letting it drop to the floor showing her pert breasts and erect nipples then walked up to Aang and took off his robes and said "now take off my panties…" just as Aang reached out to Katara she added "…with bending please?" Aang smiled at Katara and with a nod of his head gently blew her panties to the ground Katara then pushed him to the ground and got down on her hands and knees and removed Aang's underwear smiling at his impressive member.

His small, innocent smile caught her off-guard when she saw it, and it provided that extra second for Aang to roll out from under her to press her back to the sleeping bags. He then lifted her hands above her head, and ran his all over her body, touching every inch of her skin and doing so in such a delicate and feathery way, it brought Goosebumps to her skin. An unexpected, but not unwelcome, chill stuttered down her back, and it left her feeling hypersensitive everywhere. It was like she was being touched by a ghost.

His innocent eyes looking right down at her perfect form, wide and curious, yet holding a lustful light that only Katara had learned to notice. Her own gaze stared at him with curiosity and surprise, and then, she lifted her hand. Her long, slender, pale fingers caressed his cheek. They brushed past his locks of black hair sticking to his cheek, and she would gently brush them behind his ear, not expecting them to stay there for long.

While she had one hand rest on his cheek, her other hand slowly rose to wrap around his neck, and then she gently pulled him down, bringing their bodies even closer together. So much so that they could feel the heat radiating from their chests and it made them both feel complete.

The friction caused by Aang thrusting into Katara sent sparks flying through her stomach, and they pressed onto each other to feel the other's lips, soft and moist, on their own in a battle of love they fought for merely the reason of love. Neither side would win, but neither side would lose.

But then there was that half of a moment, when their lips parted, and she felt her breath return to realize that she didn't want it back, and only wished for his lips against hers. But then, she felt his lips in another place, and all she could do was gasp, scream, and cry as shouts of joyous pleasure escaped her lips. It was when her stomach was tying itself into knots again that his member was once again inside her, and she eagerly kissed him, her hand tangling in the soft black hair of his above her.

Gently bringing Aang down, she embraced him tightly, breathing in the scent of his warm skin, becoming slippery with sweat. She then pulled him underneath her as she lifted herself above Aang's body by supporting her own on her hands and knees. She gazed into his face for a few moments, before her lips spread into a warm smile, holding only affection and care within. Descending, she placed her lips on one of his cheeks before kissing the other, then his forehead, then the tip of his nose, until she moved down his neck. Katara then proceeded to kiss every part of him down to his navel where her tongue slipped out to swirl within the small depression near the center bottom of his stomach.

Her body, though smaller than his was fully developed and curved, was smooth and tight. His muscles rippled at her every touch, and knowing that such a beautiful, strong man would only weaken for her made her heart sing. Looking up once more to smile at him, she then lowered her head to kiss his body and it was then his turn to moan and purr in ecstasy.

Aang moaned in the back of his throat his hips lifting up off of the bed, Katara smirked and kissed his abs her pink tongue swirling around the belly button before it dipped into it for a moment. Katara smirked and pulled back licking her lips pinning Aang to the floor, and opening his legs.

"Karara, what are you doing?" Aang asked, confused.

"You'll see," Katara whispered.

Katara stared at the erect member before her. She licked his shaft upwards towards its head. He jumped in shock and jumped again when Katara's tongue found his head. Katara's hand ran up and down Aang's Shaft as she sucked on his member.

Aang groaned and dug his fingers into Katara's brown hair. Katara kissed back up and down Aang's shaft and teasing ran her tongue over his head. As Aang started to moan Katara wrapped her lips around Aang's member and sucked gently. Aang gasped and moaned Katara's name loudly. Katara slipped two hands around his shaft and kept a smooth slow pace. Aang moaned Katara's name again and closed his eyes. Katara smirked and then quickened the pace. Aang couldn't hold his load back anymore when she felt Katara's tongue pleasuring his tip once again. Aang snapped his head back and let out a loud moan as he came. His fluids covered Katara's face and she pulled back to wipe them off. Aang was panting heavily. His fevered moans were silenced by Katara's deep passionate kiss. Katara smiled softly laying on her side next to Aang. Aang rolled his head to the side and leaned up and kissed Katara tenderly.

"Katara…" Aang panted.

"Did that feel good?" Katara whispered in His ear.

"Yes…" Aang sighed, feeling her mount him and push his member inside herself even deeper than before.

The sounds coming from her lips was more beautiful than the sound of harp chords being plucked, and he thought he would never hear anything more lovely. But, just as she felt his shaft enlarging and stiffen inside her, a sound more entrancing that an angel's voice had met his ears. His own name had been whispered through those lips of hers that were far more perfect than any others.

"_Aang…"_

Lowering her head just ever so slightly, she looked towards his face to find his eyes clouded over and an anxious smile on his lips. He was breathing heavily, and with every rise and fall of his chest from every breath he took, Katara watched as strand after strand of hair fell back onto his face from behind his ear.

"_Please…don't stop…"_ he then whispered, throwing his head back against the pillow as she complied.

Only a few more minutes after resuming, Aang reached his peak again, and with just one last thrust, Katara followed him, both screaming out the other's name. Falling beside him on their shared bed, Katara gazed into Aang's face, her smile much like that of Aang's. His eyes stared back at her, and his hands reached out to grasp her head to help pull their faces closer till their lips met. But, before they kissed, they relished the first few moments of contact of just feeling the other's lips against their own. There was no force behind the other's lips, merely contact between their skin.

Then did they kiss, both tired but still powered by the love burning in their chests. The kiss lasted for a long time, both taking it slowly to just feel every moment they were spending together. It also allowed them to breathe easily when the need arose through their noses, so there was no parting needed. Aang's hands sifted themselves in Katara's long, brown hair, pulling but not enough to hurt. Both had grown so accustomed to each other, they could easily feel what the other was feeling without even asking through their voices or eyes. They could be blind and mute and still able to feel the other's senses.

Katara's own hands were drifting through the shoulder length black hair in a slow, caring manner. She'd somehow inspired him to grow his hair longer, even though it would probably become a bother when fighting. But it didn't change his natural charm that was what Katara loved so much about him. One might look and say he was average, or maybe handsome or attractive. God help those who dared call him less than average at least, lest they experience Katara's wrath. But to Katara, Aang was the most beautiful thing on the Earth. And it wasn't too long ago that she had simply thought that Aang was just some goof ball with too much time on his hands.

But nonetheless, when they both decided it was right for them to finish, they pulled away at the same time. They met and their matching smiles glowed on their lips. Katara's hand reached out to gently stroke his face, and brush the hair away from his eyes. Aang's hand reached out to do the same as well.

"_Aang…"_ Katara whispered quietly, her gaze loving.

Aang smiled and held Katara's hand to his cheek, relishing the feel of his lover's palm on his skin. No more words were needed between them, and they simply cuddled together for what could have been hours. Spent simply with Aang's head pressed against Katara's neck as her hands continued to brush through his hair. Aang, nearly asleep, looked up through his hair at his lover, her smile incomparable.

"_You're so beautiful,"_ he mumbled drowsily.

The comment caught her off guard, and her stroking stopped for a few moments. Her eyes stared down at Aang, who stared back up with a bit of curiosity in his gaze. Katara's lips pulled into a trembling smile, and she pulled Aang against her in an embrace, kissing his hair gently.

"_Thank you,"_ Katara replied back near silently, her hands gripping Aang's body tightly in a loving embrace. Aang's own arms circled Katara's bare waist, and they felt each other's bodies hum while touching. It was a sensation neither could fully get out of their systems, and it left them with warmth in their bodies.

Aang smiled and nuzzled Katara's cheek, not completely sure of why she was overreacting to a simple compliment like that when he gave them to her all the time. Leaning up for another kiss, Aang playfully licked Katara's bottom lip, and pulled away slowly to gaze up into her face. A heart shaped face framed by messy brown hair stared back at him, and she tilted her head to the side in a cute pose. Aang then stood up and went to the pile of clothes in the corner rummaging around for something then drew a small black box. Katara now siting up watching Aang with growing interest watched as he approached her got on one knee and opened the small black box and said "Katara, will you…will you be my wife?" Katara with a look of a person who couldn't be happier said "_yes_!" Aang then slipped the ring on her finger it fit perfectly then they laid back down while Aang ran his hands through her hair once more.

Without any more words, she pulled one of Aang's hands away from her hair to rest it over her heart, the warm soft skin sent ripples through both of their bodies at the intimate contact. Aang then laid his head down on Katara's chest and with her free hand resting beside his cheek. His ear could hear her heartbeat, and his palm felt it. Thump-Thump-Thump. It was a continuous pattern, never slowing or speeding up, and Katara could tell his was the same. '_We were close this way'_, were his thoughts as they drifted off to sleep.

_(Point of view shifts to looking out the window to show the full moon with a flock of bats flying past followed by Momo chasing them. fade to black)_


End file.
